


Steal watermelon 摸瓜

by Splitwarrior



Category: A Brighter Summer Day
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitwarrior/pseuds/Splitwarrior
Summary: 牯岭街少年杀人事件的一点联想





	Steal watermelon 摸瓜

一

 

板中事件后，小马被迫转到建国中学夜间部，他一直觉得这里很无聊，以前的哥们儿不在了，新环境也是乌烟瘴气，没几个能入眼的。

今晚的时间格外难熬，小马从课堂中途开始打瞌睡，直到自习课半堂的功夫，闯进来几个混混。来人找上了小四儿的麻烦，小马心里纳闷，这个小四儿不像是混的啊。

小四儿被带出去的时候，得承认，小马是有点冲动的。

“我人在哪儿，我就混哪儿”小马觉得那帮家伙太不讲规矩了。

“…”

“看不出来，原来以为你是个好学生，原来又泡马子，又卯架”

“没有啦，他们吃我的凯子。”小四儿话不多，今晚终于开口说了第一句。

“哦？这样啊，那你们到哪步了？”小马忍不住好奇心，看不出这小子闷声放不出一个p，竟然还真的有交女朋友。

“…没哪步，别问了。”小四儿摇摇头，不再提这个话题。

小马嘿嘿嘿的笑了起来，伸手拦过小四儿的肩膀，拍了拍。

 

这事儿之后，小马逐渐摸清了这小子的相处圈子，小四儿虽然和小猫、飞机走的很近，却有着团体局外人的天然感。打球也好，上课也罢，经常能看到他独自一个人发呆，像是思绪飘到了很远很远的地方，这种时候，小马总是忍不住去逗他，就像刚才，大家围在一起看小马手上花哨的新棒球棍，小四儿就站在边上，眼睛虽然看着球棍，但是不像小猫那样，满口称赞，也没有和三角裤飞机似得伸手摸个不停。

“给你！”小马带点气似得，故意把棒球棍往小四儿怀里一戳。

小四儿楞了楞，接稳球棍，抬起头，目光上移，直直的和小马对视上了，时光仿佛退回到转校第一天，小四儿就是这样，盯着小马直直的看，甚至不惜被老师叫起来罚站，这种目光里的情绪小马读不懂，心里略烦躁。

“借你玩几天，什么时候玩腻了再还我。”小马挠挠头，转开目光，拽拽的手插口袋，其他几个人无不羡慕的看向小四儿。

“小马真偏心哎~”

“对啊，对小四儿那么好！”

“小马，小四玩完也让我们也玩玩啊，好嘛，这么新，可别弄坏了啊。”

“没差啊，你们问小四好了，反正我家球棍多嘞。”小马拍拍衣服，指指小四儿。

“嗯！好啊。”小四儿握紧了球棍，看看小马，咧嘴笑了起来，其实他还蛮喜欢打棒球的，可是上次因为滑头的挑衅，老师没收了球棍，害他赔了不少钱，还是哥哥给补的缺。既然小马把大家都当自己人，那就没必要讲究什么了。小马看到小四儿笑了，一阵痛快，认为是在同伴面前长了面子，孰不知难得看到他嘴角上扬的弧度，内心比自己刚买新球棍的时候还雀跃。

 

二

盛夏时节，暑气难消，日落之后也不见得凉爽多少，夜间部的孩子们上课都躁动不已， “睱菜庭前堪饱食，西瓜斗大藕如船。”

“操！老师讲的什么玩意儿，就想吃西瓜了。”

“去去去，这个天太难受死了，刚换的衣服，又汗津津的了。”

“…”

“你们知道啊，就西边那条沟尽头，种了一堆瓜哎，还没收，要不咱们今晚去枪两个来尝尝？”

“真的啊？公家地你也敢偷？现在外面巡逻那么严。”

“不是啊，我看像是野地，不然早就拿来卖了啊。”

“是老梁家的地，我去年还摸了两次呢，我带你们去！”三角裤自告奋勇，怂恿大家一起去摸瓜。“小四儿，小马，你们也来啊？”

“不用啦，我要回家温书。”

“书有什么好温的，你他妈最近一下课就往外跑，也不理哥儿们几个，不会是去泡miss吧？是谁？别藏着，告诉大家啊。”

“…”

哈尼刚死，小明没有来上课，小四儿已经好多天没看到她了，心里闷闷的，这种活动本来就没什么兴趣。小马也觉得摸瓜这事儿太掉面子了，自己家里什么瓜果没有，晚上回去喝喝冰汽水，也比干这档子事儿强。不过知道小四儿最近有心事儿，趁机会，想带他解闷儿。

“算我一个啊，不过我看小四儿面子才会去哦。”

“不啦，我想早点回家。”

“怕什么啊，就算迟了，让小马家里打个电话，说你今晚在他家过夜。”

“那就这么说，小四儿你带上长筒，我们今晚就去！”小猫推推小四儿的肩膀。

“…好吧。”既然小猫都开口了，小四儿也觉得感秋伤怀扫大伙儿兴致，不像个男人，应声就答应了。

 

铃声一响，五个人吃瓜的心情其次，凑在一起干事儿才是乐趣所在。三角裤打头在前面带路，小猫骑着小四儿的车，后座带着飞机，两只腿蹬的飞快。

“妈的，你们骑慢点啊！”

“你腿短怪不得别人啊！”小马慢悠悠的在最后面骑着，小四跨坐在小马时髦的后座上，晃着长筒，给前面打光。

骑了半晌，背后星星点点的灯火陷入了黑暗之中，夏日的夜晚并不宁静，虫鸣合着蛙叫声，此起彼伏，三辆车渐渐远离了主路，并排骑上了一条偏僻的田埂，少年们幽藏的浪漫被微风吹散开来，小猫兴致所起，就开始在前头哼歌，伴随着咯吱咯吱脚踏车的轻响，小四儿拿着长筒跟着节奏打圈。小马感觉后座上某人的心情变得轻松起来，有那么点希望时间能停驻在这一刻的旖旎。

“今晚的月亮好亮！”小马抬头看了看，乌云虽然遮挡了大半个天空，却盖不住月光淡淡的光辉，放佛一只纤手温柔的拂过云层。

“是啊，对了，你听说了哈尼的事儿么？”小四儿忽然开口问到。

“嗯，知道啊，他肯定被人暗算的啦，哎？你怎么，跟他认识？”小马皱起了眉头。

“没，只见过几次，和小公园一起的时候。”

“这个人还蛮传奇的，我是挺替他不值的，他以前多威风啊。”

“…”小四不再晃动长筒，默默歪了头“你看过《战争与和平》么？”

“没听过，是什么？电影啊？”小马转了转车铃“小猫你开的太慢啦！车挡到我了！让一让啊！”

“到了啦！”小猫停下车，把飞机放下。“嘘！小四儿你把长筒关了关了。”

几个人把车停下，扔在田埂一边，轻手轻脚的围在一起蹲下。

“这家人晚上会放狗，你们小心点，我第二次摸的时候差点被抓到，趴田里装死才躲过去”三角裤把小四儿的长筒往下按“别打灯！”

“操，还有狗！怎么不早说？”

“别怕啦，也不是每次都出来的，速战速决！”

“我和小四儿看车，你们仨去吧。”小马对西瓜并不热衷。

“嗯，你和小马个高，容易暴露，看着车吧，我们去。”小猫从小四手里接过长筒，“飞机，你和我记得挑沉的，三角裤你帮忙听着点声响。”

分工完毕，小猫把长筒揣在衣襟里，露出一点点小口，三角裤领着俩一起下了田，顺着藤找瓜，藤上密密麻麻的软刺，略扎手，翻开一片片叶子，都没有瓜的踪影，三个人摸瓜心切，不知不觉跑进了瓜田深处。

小四儿和小马在田埂上望着他们仨渐渐消失的背影，把三辆自行车放在一个隐秘的位置，然后蹲下来有一搭没一搭的聊着。

“下次你来我家打枪，去后院林子里打雀耍。”小马热情的拍拍他肩膀，邀请他。

“好啊，不过得等这次考试结束。”小四儿正无聊，低头拽地上的杂草，揪着揪着，就是有一撮拽不动，就使了把劲儿，结果一个猛子，自己向后摔倒，小马眼疾手快，一下拉住了他衣服，奈何他下盘也不稳，跟着就一起摔了过去，俩人从埂上摔倒了泥田里。小马赶紧抓着小四儿起身，摸着黑给他拍土，“你是不是傻啊？”小马说着就狠狠拍了下小四儿屁股，小四儿也不甘示弱回击，俩人哈哈大笑起来。

正嬉闹着，三个小小的身影就冲过来了，“我们找到了一个大的！”小猫兴奋的指着飞机手上的一个圆圆的东西，“不错啊，这么快就找到了”小马也兴奋起来。“怎么吃？没人带刀啊。”三角裤夺过瓜，向地上掼，但是并没有起什么效果。小四儿捡起瓜，狠狠往地上又砸了一次，瓜裂成了几辦滚向四周。“还是你行！”小猫赶紧打开长筒，找地上的瓜，几个人都各自捡了一块，捧着大啃起来。瓜皮略厚，也没有熟透，但是并不影响，“好吃！水真多，要是放在冰里凉一下，更棒！”小猫吃的开心，看到小马没动，递过去一块。

“我不吃啦，摔地上，有泥哎。”小马皱着眉头，推了一把。

“刚才是谁跟我一样摔得嘴里都啃泥了，现在还装相?”小四儿难得揶揄他。小马摸摸鼻子，只好接过瓜也吃了起来。

几个人吃的哧溜哧溜的，显然没尽兴，三角裤提议再去摸一个，小猫把手往身上擦了两把“好，这次我们分头找吧。”一回生，二回熟，三个人又蹭的一下窜进了瓜田里。大概是头一次比较顺利，小猫的胆儿就肥了，直接弯腰开了灯，照在地上专心摸，正好迈进了一片瓜叶比较稀少的区域，纳闷呢，挑的地方不大好啊，指不定这儿已经被人先揩了油了。正嘀咕着，忽然听见了脚步声。小猫吓了一跳，赶紧关了灯。

田埂上，小四儿看到有个人影冲过来，赶忙机警的拉着小马蹲到一旁，近看是三角裤的身形，“快跑！快跑！有人来了！”三角裤冲着他俩压低嗓子喊，然后麻溜的跨上自行车就蹭蹭蹭飞驰而去了。

“猫和飞机呢？！”小四儿急了，眼见着三角裤就这么跑了。

“妈的，他俩肯定能跑得掉的，我去找找，你留在这儿。”小马也急红了眼。

“不行，不行，一起去找吧。”俩一起下了田，看到远处有点点亮光。

“什么人在那儿！？？”不远处，瓜田里有个人冲着这边喊道。

小猫心下不好，得赶紧通知大家快跑，弯着腰去找另外几个，没注意脚下长得长藤，就这么给绊了一下。“啊！”不小心喊出声，糟了！

“谁？哪个偷瓜贼，看你往哪儿跑!”来人手上拿着锹，狠狠的往地上砸了两下，迈着大步就冲着小猫的方向追来。小猫慌忙爬起来，眼见就要被揪住了，忽然侧面冲出来一个人影，狠狠撞向了后面的看瓜人。

“快！，三角裤已经跑了，你也赶紧的啊！”小四儿在后面大吼一声，然后小马抓起小四儿就往反方向跑去，“干！你们这帮狗日的！”看瓜的气愤不已，爬起来就往小马他们的方向追，小四和小马腿长跑得快，俩人风风火火的不一会儿就甩了那家伙一大截，离开瓜田等到快看不清后方人影的时候，小四儿忽然就拽着他蹲下。

“别让他看到我们！”

“好”

两个人小声的喘着气，蹲着向前方挪动，也不知道蹭了多久，谁都不敢站起来抬头来看，心里虽然知道不会有人再追来了，但是高度的精神紧张，心脏咚咚咚的敲响，耳边衣服互蹭和清晰的蛙叫声，使得两个人谁都没有开口喊停下。等挪了好一会儿，小马按住小四儿“嘘！”他慢慢站起来，回头看了一眼周围的情况，发现并没有人跟来的迹象，就慢慢蹲下来，往地上一坐“甩掉啦。”

小四儿也松了口气，“不知道小猫他们怎么样了。”

“肯定没事儿啦，他们往前跑一段就是放车子的地方，倒是我们，怎么回去？”

“也是，电筒也在他们手上。”小四儿和小马这时候才发现他们已经跑到了一个完全没有人烟气息的地方。四周没有灯，黑漆漆的，伸手不见五指，杂草疯长淹没了小腿肚。

“今晚你还真回不了家了。”小马张了一下四肢，对着小四的方向伸了个懒腰。

“无所谓了，明儿早晨我到家和家里人说一声。”

俩定下神来，思考怎么回去，刚才只顾着跑，竟然都想不起来是从什么方向过来的。

“算啦，明早再想办法吧，天这么黑，我们说不定越找越迷糊。”经过一番折腾，浓烈的困意像一张蜘蛛网一样，包裹着向他们袭来。小四儿也累了，坐在地上起不来身，干脆支起膝盖，抱着双臂，脸埋在里面打瞌睡。睡了一会儿，夜间的凉气重了，夏日里蚊虫太多，不一会儿，小马就被叮的烦躁不安，他站起身晃了晃小四儿，“我刚往前走了几步，前面有个坡，坡下面有个空地，去那儿舒服点。”小四儿睡得迷迷糊糊的就被小马架着扛到了坡下面。坡下面正好有一处矮草坪，小马把小四儿安置好位置，靠着他肩膀也渐渐进入了梦乡。

 

三

天蒙蒙亮，小马嗓子发干，转了个头摸了下四周，发现不是平时舒适柔软的的大床，有点咯的疼，睁开眼，发现自己是枕在小四儿腿上睡着的，昨儿的记忆瞬间清晰起来。小四被他动作弄醒了，挠了挠头，打了个深深的哈欠，“你醒啦？”

“是啊，现在好像还很早的样子，天都没完全亮。”小马站起身，伸了个懒腰，小四儿还没完全清醒，仍然坐在地上，眼睛还是半合上的。

“喂，你还困么？”小马并排坐到小四儿身边，胳膊轻轻碰了他一下。

小四儿迷迷糊糊的支吾着，“嗯，还好。是要走了么？”说完使劲儿揉了揉脸。

周围雾气未散，太阳虽然还没出来，但周围已经亮堂了。他们是坐在一片新长得嫩草地上，背靠一个土坡，坡后面就是大片大片的杂草，昨儿晚上就是躲在里面爬了半天。田间的空气非常清新，让人不由得身心愉悦。

“没，我在想我们上次不是约了小翠和那个妞么…”

“怎么了？”

“你上次到底有没有和一起的姑娘打KISS啊？”

“…”

“别不好意思嘛，小翠说她朋友很喜欢你哦~看不出来你还有两下嘛。”

“还好啦。你很喜欢小翠啊？她原来是滑头的miss哎。”

“滑头那家伙，不中用啦，我就约了小翠几次，她很明显爱玩啊，喊她吃几次饭就愿意跟我出来了。”

其实小四也不太懂小马为啥要泡小翠，还让自己也去泡，这样看来小马也没有很喜欢小翠，他还是更喜欢小明，可惜小明有了哈尼，现在哈尼不在了，她也不来上课，不晓得还有没有机会再看到她。

“我跟你说，小翠很厉害，打kiss一流哎，真想你去试试看，很甜的！上次你不乐意，其实她还蛮主动的。”小马说的兴起。

“我不觉得很甜啊，没什么味道。还挺难熬的。”

“真的？那你亲没亲到啊，我不是带巧克力给那俩妞吃的么，应该很甜的。”

“…”小四儿不知道小马和小翠玩什么花样，转头看着小马，一时无语。皱了皱眉，吞咽了一下口水，你原来有泡过很多miss么？”

“还好，也没有很多，原来在板中时候认识了一些熟姐和球婆，她们教了我很多，附近摊子还有很多本子卖，班上都会传阅，想不懂都难啊。”

“我看三角裤经常去买那种本子，明明大家都知道，他还非要躲躲藏藏的。”

“那你有没有看过？”

小四儿左手撑起脸颊，“…看过啊，电影杂志里都有吧，不过不是很懂。”

“你有什么不懂，我教你啊！”小马眼睛亮亮的，看着小四。

青春期的少年对这种事儿都是充满压抑又好奇的，小四儿也不例外，他一想到哈尼肯定也懂很多，和小明说不定也会做各种各样的事儿，情绪就略微波动。

“打kiss有什么诀窍么？”小四儿觉得自己一定是脑热了才会问哥们儿这种奇怪的问题。“咳咳，就是怎么让女孩子舒服之类的啊。”

小马本来也是逗小四儿玩玩的，没想到他真的这么认真问起问题，自然不能叫人家失望，说着就摆出了一副资深经验的样子。“肯定有诀窍啊，比如先多些身体接触什么的”说到兴头，忽然抓住小四的手放在自己肩头，“我和小翠就是这样，她忽然就攀上我脖子了，感觉超好哎。然后我就搂着她的腰啊，喂，你不要告诉我你就和人家打个kiss，嘴碰嘴就完事儿了，那还有什么意思啊。”

小四儿被戳到痛处，闷闷的，也就任凭小马摆布，小马一副教人的架势，“我就着她的腰往上摸啊，顺势就抱紧了，然后再靠在她耳边。”正说着，手就滑向了小四儿的腰，恶作剧的朝着他耳朵边吹了一下，痒痒的，小四儿立马推了他一把，“有病啊你！”

“我好心教你哎，你还骂我有病，要不要像个女人一样啊，这么害羞还怎么泡miss嘛，miss泡你还差不多。”小马嗤的笑了一下，并不是有意要激怒小四儿。他是觉得自己特别光明正大在教哥们儿有用的东西，内心充斥着奇异的满足感。

小四儿抿了抿嘴，也觉得没必要为这么点小事儿翻脸，自己找了个台阶下，“然后呢？”

“然后就亲啊，这还要我教？亲到深处你自然就会了啦。”

“…什么叫亲到深处？很用力的亲？”

小马翻了个白眼，想了一下，感觉自己不太描述的出来。“你告诉我你当时怎么做的？”

“就这样啊，跟我俩现在坐的姿势一样，然后靠在一起亲啊。”

“啊呀，不行啦，这种肯定不行。Miss会紧张的啊，你要主动点，主导嘛，又不是小孩子玩过家家。”小马看看周围没有人，只有他俩，心里涌翻起一阵热流，“你要是真想学，就信哥儿们，哥儿们就示范一次给你看，但你不许开口说话！”

小四儿想象了一下小明知道哈尼死后愁云惨淡的脸，希望自己能在下一次看到她的时候更强大起来，于是点点头“我是很想学！”

“那好，待会儿我做什么，你不许再扭扭捏捏的哦！自己学起来才是真的，不然以后那木讷样儿都会被miss瞧不起。”

为了破解一开始的尴尬，小马快速的亲了一下小四儿嘴唇，小四儿还没反应过来，有点懵，“你看，没什么吧，你这样亲你的miss，她也不会舒服也不会有感觉啊。”小四儿觉得小马说的莫名的有道理，加上现在天地间只有他俩，就不那么拘谨了。

接着小马就慢慢的靠过去，小四儿本能的闭眼睛，“哎哟，你闭什么眼睛啊，我只是在教你啊，你闭眼睛我会紧张哎。”小马不知道为什么，看到他闭眼莫名的心悸，像是做了比偷瓜还丢面子的坏事儿。小四儿听罢睁开了双眼，直直盯着他，小马现在也是骑虎难下，刚才夸那么大口，现在反而有点怂，他喉结一动“为了兄弟，死就死吧！”，看了一眼小四儿的薄唇，就贴了上去。力道不大，小四儿手推着他，但是也没使劲儿，小马慢慢蹭了几下，没想象中那么可怕，和女孩子不一样，他身上没有香软甜腻的气息，只有股淡淡乡间泥土的味道，不亲近，可也不讨厌。小四儿没有反抗，小马受到了鼓舞，慢慢撬开小四儿的口腔，想深入。小四儿明显紧张了，眼睛睁的像小鹿一样圆圆的，手上推小马的力气也大了点，小马像是被刺激了一下，忽然就抱紧了小四儿，加深了吻的气息，舌尖探入口腔，并没有巧克力的甜味，有的只是一种黏腻和说不清的奇怪感觉。小四儿感受到了压迫，一想到自己和别人打kiss从来没有这么激烈过，就觉得自己很没出息，有什么好怕的，心思这么一转，手上使得劲儿也变了，小四儿抓紧了小马的胳膊，学着小马的样子开始回吻，两个人不知不觉都合上了眼睑。小马是觉得不好意思，但是没有中途刹车的份儿，小四儿又真的非常想抓回主导权，看到小马的脸就会退缩，干脆就闭上了眼一鼓作气。

亲了半天，口腔里都没有多余的空气了，小四儿无法呼吸，比较难受，用力推开了小马，小马也没做声，擦了一下嘴角的银丝。两个人都有点喘不过气，各自咽口水，像是刚卯完架。“并没有很甜啊。”小四儿因为刚才推的那把比较狠，先开口打破沉寂。“还可以，我觉得有西瓜的甜味。”小马没头没脑的开玩笑，说完又觉得对小四儿这么讲不太合适，低下头整理并不脏的裤脚，两个人相对无言。

“回去吧，还要找车子呢。”小四儿站起身，忽然又蹲了下来。小马疑惑的抬头看了他一眼，发现他黑黢黢的脸上竟然飞了一抹红，低头看看，自己裤子也出现了点状况，两个人略尴尬蹲在一起，对着笑，看到远处的太阳从红褐交接的地平线慢慢往上爬。

“我觉得你以后一定会变成一个了不起的人”小马朝地平线方向扔了一块地上的碎石。

“等考完试，我想去图书馆看看之前说的那本书。”

“什么与和平那个么，我爸有个书库哎，回头我给你找找，说不定就有呢，到时候送你。”

小四儿抿抿嘴，“走吧！”

 

两个人慢慢穿过草丛，沿着昨晚踩得痕迹返回，走了半晌，找到了瓜田，沿着瓜田边的田埂寻着了自行车。

“看样子小猫他们昨儿是顺利跑掉了”小四儿发现只剩下小马的自行车留在原地。

“放心吧。”

一个扶着车，另一个在边上并排走，好像约好似的，并不赶时间。到了市区附近，终于要分手各自回家。

“回去冲个澡，一身的汗，还被虫子咬了一夜，难受死了。”

“是啊，小猫应该回去了，我还要去趟他家拿车。”

“那晚上学校见！”

“好啊。”

 

“小四儿！”

“嗯？”

“没什么，我就觉得喊你小四儿怪怪的。”

“大家都这么叫啊，习惯了。”

“阿震！”

“这个反而比较奇怪哎。”

“你是我最好的朋友！”

“…嗯，你也是...”


End file.
